Reviensmoi
by Somiday
Summary: Hermione Granger vient de France et va passer sa dernière année à Poudlard. Elle espère retrouver un garçon qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis 10 ans, alors qu'elle n'a qu'une seul souvenir de lui, un collier avec pour pendentif un D.
1. Prologue

Reviens-moi

- Tu ne m'attrapera pas !  
-Attend voir !  
Deux jeunes enfants de 7 ans jouaient à un jeu plutôt connu, au loup. Ces deux enfants étaient certainement les meilleurs amis du monde, l'un deux, était une petite fille mignonne et gentille. Elle se nommait Hermione Granger, elle avait de long cheveux chatains clairs et avait aussi de beau yeux brun chocolat. L'autre enfant, un petit garçon, se prénommait Drago Malefoy, enfant d'un Mangemort et très riche. Celui-ci était blond platine et possedait des yeux bleu-gris magnifiques. Pourtant, ils étaient si differents, juste un point commun que personne ne pourra changer, ils étaient tout les deux sorciers. Hermione, elle, avait des parents moldus, alors que Drago, lui, était d'une famille pur et très ancienne. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils ont 4 ans, et depuis, une grande amitié c'était dévloppé. Mais ce bonheur s'arrêta vite, au mois de juin, en 1997, la mère d'Hermione annonça à sa fille qu'ils partiraient en France, à cause de la famille, la mère de Mme.Granger avait eu un grave cancer. Quand Hermione annonça cela à Drago, il était tous aussi triste que la petite fille. Le jour qui devait arriver arriva, le 30 juin, Hermione et Drago s'enlaça pour certainement la dernière fois, à l'aéroport.  
- Tu sais Drago, je suis sur que tu deviendras bon en classe, talentieux et beau, promets le moi.  
- Promis, en fait, tiens.  
Drago donna une petite boîte à Hermione.  
-Ne l'ouvre que qu'en tu seras en France, à Paris, tu comprenderas vite, j'ai le même...  
Hermione sourit.  
-En quelque sorte, finit-il par dire.  
Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa, ce fut la première fois qu'elle embrassa un garçon sur la bouche. Drago rougit un peu et fit de grand signe de la main qu'en Hermione commença à partir. Hermione, elle, laissa tombé une larme.  
- Je ne t'oublirais jamais ! hurla t-elle.  
Arriver en France, elle ouvrit le cadeau, il y avait une chaîne en argent ave cun pendentif avec la lettre D. Elle sourit.


	2. 10 ans plus tard

Salut tout le monde ! merci pour les reviews, je suis contente que la fic plaise, et ne vous en faîtes pas à propos de Lucius et de la longueur des chapitres ! Juste pour vous, cette fic, je l'ai commencer il y a un an, donc, elle est plus toute jeune, lol, j'ai corrigé un max de fautes, rajouté pleins de choses, enfin bref... parce que, j'ai l'ai commencé le 23.12.04 et fini le 18.09.05 ! lol, j'ai été longue... --, et puis, après il y a encore une suite, c'est déjà plus "mon écriture actuelle" et je rajoute plus vite les chapitres ! Enfin vous voyez... je vais maintenant mettre un nouveau chapitre, nan ? Donc, le voici !

kiss

Somiday

* * *

**Reviens-moi **

**10 ans plus tard...**

Hermione Granger était maintenant devant le train de la voie 9 3/4, elle avait rêvé si longtemps, même si c'est six années à Beaux-Bâtons ne lui avait pas vraiment déplu, elle était heureuse. Poudlard était tout d'abord une grande école de sorcellerie, et puis, le nombre de fois où elle avait rêvé de ce garçon, elle ne souvient plus de son nom, ni son prénom. La seul chose qu'elle sait, son prénom ou nom commençait par un D. Elle ne savait même pas dans quel maison était t-il, n'y à quoi il ressemblait, et encore moins si il portait le collier avec un des initials, peut-être même, l'avait t-il, oublier ? Effacer de sa mémoire ? Elle ne savait pas, mais voulait absolument le découvrir. C'était certain. Après tout, elle était surtout revenu pour lui, pour le retrouver et qu'il ne soit plus séparer comme autrefois

Aujourd'hui, Hermione portait un jean taille basse avec quelque chaîne assemblé avec un top noir sans bretelle, ni manche. Elle avait de long cheveux qui lui arrivait vers mi-dos, qu'elle avait raidie. Oui, elle était vraiment mignonne pour 17 ans, enfin bientôt. Elle pris une grande inspiration et se rendit vers le gobelin qui mettait les valises au fond du train. Elle prit en vitesse son sac en bandulière et partit chercher un compartiment. Ils étaient presque tous pleins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un compartiment avec 5 personnes.  
-Exusez-moi, mais, est-ce que je peut venir avec vous ? dit-elle.  
-Bien sur ! répondit une jeune rousse.  
Hermione prit vite place à côté de la rouquinne.  
-En fait, je me nomme Hermione Granger, je viens de Beaux-Bâtons.  
- Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, tu es Française ?  
- Non, j'ai quitté l'Angleterre quand j'avais 7 ans, à cause de la famille.  
- Oh, je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, je suis à Serdaigle, dit celle-ci avec une voix rêveuse et calme.  
- Moi, c'est Neville Longdubat !  
- Et vous ? demanda Hermione en fesant signe au 2 derniers garçons.  
- Ron Weasley, frère de Ginny.  
- Moi, Harry Potter.  
Hermione sourit à Ron et Harry, Harry fut surpris, ne savait t-elle pas que Harry Potter était celui qui avait survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui.  
-Tu es au courant de l'histoire d'Harry.  
- Bien sûr ! Simplement, je ne vais pas l'embêter avec ça, je pense qu'il en a déjà marre, non ? dit-elle ayant l'impression qu'elle aurait dû en parler.  
- Oui, c'est vrai...  
Hermione parla avec le petit groupe au sujet de la France, puis elle parla de son enfance, sans pour autant trop se dévoiler, d'ailleurs, elle ne parla pas du garçon.  
Peut de temps après, 4 personne vinrent les rendre visite, 2 garçons plutôt gros, un blondinet avec des yeux bleu-gris et une fille avec les cheveux courts coupés en carré d'un brun foncé terne et nullement jolis.  
- Tiens donc, Saint Potter et ça bande d'idiot, cela va faire 7 ans que tu n'es pas capable de trouvé des amis, disons convenable ? dit le blondinet.

- La ferme Malefoy ! cracha Ron.  
-Tiens donc, la belette a parlé ? Oh, c'est qu'elle est sortie de son trou !  
Hermione observait attentivement la scène, apparament, ce garçon et les 3 autres n'étaient pas aprèciés.  
-Oh, une nouvelle, une première année sans doute ?  
Hermione le fixa sans rien dire, puis elle l'ignora. Drago s'avança d'avantage dans le compartiment, toujours avec son sourire narquois. Il regarda le compartiment en faisant une grimace de dégout.  
- On t'a donner une invitation peut-être ? dit Ginny qui venait d'entré dans la conversasion.  
L'interressé la regarda puis observa chacune des personnes dans le compartiment.Il tourna, tourna , Ron bouillona de plus en plus de rage.  
- Oh mais c'est que tu rougis Weasley ? Peut-être qu'il fait trop chaud dans ton Terrier, non ?  
Ron devint rouge, encore plus rouge, pivoine, rouge pivoine jusqu'au oreilles.  
- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager ! cracha Harry.  
Drago ne répondit pas. Il n'afficha que son sourire narquois et continua de regarder le compartiment  
- T'es d'venu sourd ? lança Hermione.  
Cette fois, Malefoy se retourna s'avança vers elle et prit un air menaçant.  
- A ta place, je me tiendrais tranquille !  
- Pourquoi ?Ce n'est pas encore toi qui va me commander !  
- Sais- tu à qui tu parle ?  
- Oui. dit t-elle fiérement.  
- A bon qui ?  
- Un véritable idiot, et sourd par la même occasion.  
Malefoy la regarda avec des yeux remplis de rages pendant que Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna riaientt comme pas possible. Hermione sourit, avant de se mettre debout et le pousser vers la sortir.  
- Tu peux partir maintenant, à moins que tu veux être encore ridiculiser ?  
- Drag ! Tu vas pas te laisser abattre par une mioche ? lança la fille.  
Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta de partir. Quand Hermione revint le reste du compartiment était encore en train de rire.  
- Tu sais, là, tu l'as renvoyé à sa place ! lança Ron entre deux fou rire.  
- En fait, c'est qui ?  
- Drago Maleofy, fils de Mangemort, riche, prétentieux et chouchou du profs de potion.  
- Chouchou ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement, Hermione s'était intégrée, à sa plus grande joie.  
- Oh, au fait, pourquoi es-tu revenue en Angleterre ? Tu aurais pu rester en France, tu aurais gardé tes amis...  
Hermione ne répondit pas et hésita à leur parler du garçon.  
- En fait, quand j'avais 7 ans, j"étais très amie avec un garçon, puis, j'ai du partir, on c'est promis de ne pas s'oublier, en cadeau, il m'avait offert un collier, avec une lettre de l'un des ces initials, il a la même sauf avec un H ou G. Mainteant, il est à Poudlard,j'espèrais le retrouvé, mais je pense que c'est impossible.  
Puis elle sortie le collier de son top, ses nouveaux amis observèrent le collier quelques minutes, puis, elle le rangea.  
-C'est sur, tu n'aura pas beaucoup de chance de le retrouvé, mais si il porte encore le collier, qui c'est ? dit Luna.  
Hermione sourit et serra fortement son collier.  
- J'espère, murmura t-elle.  
- En fait, dans quelle maison es-tu ?  
- Griffondor, et vous ?  
- Moi, Ron, Ginny et Neville le sont ! Mais Luna est à Serdaigle..  
- Donc, je crois que je vais vous suivre..


	3. Jenny et Léonie Palmia

Reviens-moi

Jenny et Léonie Palmia

Hermione ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse, ses nouveaux amis étaient vraiment gentils. Vers la fin de journée, le train s'arrêta au quai de Pré-au-Lard. Tous le monde decsendirent, heureux. Les premières années avaient l'air terrifié. Quand Harry sortit du train, il fut surpris de ne pas voir Hagrid.  
- Vous n'auriez pas vu Hagrid ?  
- Non.  
- C'est qui ?  
- C'est le prof de Soins des Créatures Magiques, garde chasse et il est chargé d'ammener les 1er année à Poudlard, c'est aussi notre ami, c'est lui qui m'a annoncé que j'étais un sorcier. dit Harry en structant les environs.  
- Harry, si Hagrid n'est pas là, qui va s'occuper des premières années ? demanda Hermione.  
Harry soupira.  
- Je sais pas, il ne devrais pas tarder !  
En effet, deux minutes plus tard, Hagrid était là en train de rassembler les premières années.  
- Tu vois Harry, il est là, allons montons dans une calèche ! dit Ginny.  
- J' y vais ! dit Luna en partant.  
Le reste du groupe partit vers les calèches tiré par des Sombrals, seul Harry les voyait.  
Enfin, ils virent Poudlard, ce château était vraiment magnifique, Hermione était émerveiller, jamais elle n'avait vu un château aussi beau, même Beaux-Bâtons n'était rien à côté. Elle entra encore et encore stupéfaite, mais quand elle découvrit la Grande Salle, elle fut " charmé", le plafond montrais le temps, il n'y avait aucun nuages et des milliers d'étoiles. Les tables étaient vraiment grande, avec pour l'instant, les assiettes, verres et couverts couleurs or vides. En dessous des couverts, il y avait des napes blanche, en soie peut-être, sur chaque assiettes, il y avait une serviettes en papier de la couleur de la maison, le rouge était la couleur qu'il flachait le plus. En face, la table des professeurs étaient pleine sauf 3 chaises, celle d'Hagrid, celle du profs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et l'autre, on ne sait pour qu'elle raison.  
- Prenons place, sugéra Hermione.  
Le groupe alla s'assoir, Hermione était entre Harry et Ron, face à Ginny. Neville, lui, c'était assis près d'une petite personne.  
- Neville, c'est qui ? demanda Dean qui venait d'arriver.  
- C'est ma cousine , Aline.  
- T'as une cousine ? Pourquoi tu nous l'as jamais dit ? Et puis, pourquoi elle est pas venu dans le compartiment ?  
Neville rougit un peu puis répondit :  
- Oui, j'ai une cousine, je ne voulais jamais dit, grand-mère avait peur que Vous-Savez-Qui s'emprenne à elle et ces parents. Et puis, si elle n'étais pas là, c'était à cause de Jane, elles se sont rencontrés au Chemin de Traverse.

En effet, Jane arriva dans le groupe de première année. Harry fut très étonné, Neville cachait vraiment des choses, peut-être ne n'est pas fini.. Puis, il regarda un peu plus près Aline, elle avait les cheveux chatains très foncé, presque noirs, ces yeux était brun, très brun. Les premières années étaient maintenant devant la table des professeurs, il y avait maintenant Hagrid qui était là, mais les 2 autres chaises étaient toujours vides. Dumbledore se leva.  
- Bienvenu à Poudlard pour entamer une nouvelle année ! Je tiens à vous rappellez quelques règles primordial dans l'école, il est tout d'abord FORMELLEMENT INTERDIT d'aller dans la forêt interdite. m'a fait charger de vous rappellez que l'extinction des feux est à 21h30, quiquoncque ne respectera pas cette règle aura 1 retenue plus perte de points. Bien, le professeur Mac Gonnagall va vous expliquer - il montra de la tête les 1ére année- le déroulement des la répartition.  
- Bien, dit le professeur, quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête.  
- Addos, Marc  
- Poufsouffle !  
- Bochelore, Yian  
- Serdaigle !  
- Décadarion, Floriane  
- Griffondor !  
- Flerim, Eléanore  
- Seprentard !  
Enfin, elle arriva au dernier.  
- Zachla, Jane  
- Griffondor !  
Jane se dirigea vers Aline, lui fit la bise et s'assit.  
- Avant de passer à table, j'aimerais vous présentez le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Jenny Palmia ! Ainsi que son adjointe, Léonie Palmia ! Bien, je n'est plus que 2 mots à vous dire, BONNE APPETIT !

Il eu un tonerre d'aplaudissments puis, les assiettes de remplirent. Hermione sourit, cette école était vraiment super. Elle observa un instant les 2 nouveaux professeurs, on voyait bien que c'était deux soeurs, elles avaient toutes les deux de long cheveux blonds avec des yeux verts émeraudes. Elle passa vite à table, car son ventre gargouillait. Le dîner fut exellent.  
- Hermione, on doit ramener les 1ére année à la tour Griffondor, tu me suis d'acord ?  
- Ok !  
Ils emmenèrent les 1ére année de Griffondor dans la tour, Hermione se repéra facilement mais elle du avouer que Poudlard était immense. Elle ammena les filles dans leurs dortoirs, au première étage et leur souhaita Bonne nuit, puis, elle déscendit dire bonne nuit aux garçons et à Ginny pour monter à son dortoir. Elle se mit en chemise de nuit, enleva son collier et pensa au garçon, ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit.


End file.
